Part of the Team
by kisuno
Summary: Zidane and Amarant 'share' a moment in Ispen's Castle. Stingy. Kindly like fluffy, but not, I guess.


Disclaimer- Don't own FFIX. Script is taken from the game with a few additions.

A/N- Got the idea for this as I was replaying this part in the game. Thought it might be fun to make it a little fluffy ;) This picks up just after the fight with Taharka in Ispen's Castle, concerning the 'bet' between Zidane and Amarant.

-----

Zidane ran down the stairs of Ispen's Castle, stopping infront of the group that awaited him and his team. He grinned nervously at them and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey, sorry to keep you all waiting."

Vivi piped up, "Zidane, you came out first!"

Zidane blinked twice at this before asking, "What happened to Amarant?"

A few shook their heads. Zidane folded his arms and looked down at the ground in thought.

"He was waiting for us at the top and left as soon as we got there! I thought he took off! Is he still inside...?" He paused and shook his head. "You guys wait here. I'm gonna go look for him."

He took off up the stairs before anyone could say anything to stop him. Once inside, he glanced around the foyer before heading further into the castle. He made his way down the rope when he heard a noise. Looking around confusedly, he shrugged to himself and made his way further inside before he heard another groan.

"Who's there?" He called out, but recieved no answer. He ran further ahead before spotting the fallen Amarant.

"Zidane...? Why did you come back...?" He muttered with some struggle.

Zidane looked his former team-mate over before asking, "Amarant? What happened to you?" He got a grunt in reply.

"Answer my question... I told you we might be enemies next time we met... Or did you come back to mock me?"

Zidane shrugged and shook his head slightly, "You say some strange things," he sighed before continuing, "The guys outside told me that you hadn't come out yet. That's why I came here looking for you," he said matter-of-factly.

Amarant struggled to sit up, turning to look up at Zidane. "We don't have anything to do with each other anymore... You don't have anything to gain from this. Or do you?" He eyed Zidane cautiously, "I don't understand you. I don't understand the way you think..."

"Who cares about what I have to gain? You need help right now." The thief was getting slightly impaitent with the bounty-hunter's attitude.

"You don't care...? You're willing to put yourself at risk to save me?"

"Come on." He reached out a hand for Amarant. "We've helped each other many times since we joined forces. You're a part of the team. That's all that matters. I don't know why I'm doing this, but I can't just walk away. It goes against my nature."

Amarant gazed up at Zidane, "And that's what being a part of the team means...?"

Zidane nodded and threw out his trademark grin, "Isn't it?"

Amarant stared up at Zidane a few moments before he took the offered hand and stood up only slightly, his form being taller than Zidane's as he leaned in close to him and pushed his lips against the thief's. Being highly surprised, Zidane stepped back quickly, releasing Amarant's grip in the process. The bounty-hunter, for some reason was caught off-guard as well, and fell to a kneeling position without the support he had from Zidane. He kept his head lowered, afraid to look up at Zidane.

Zidane turned slightly away, attempting to hide his blush. "Uh ... Come on, that's enough talk. Let's get out of here ..." He muttered, somewhat distractedly. Amarant rose slowly and the two fought their way out of the castle without word nor glance at one another. Upon exiting the castle, Eiko threw a small fit.

"What took you so long?!"

Zidane barely shook his head as he walked straight past everyone. Eiko huffed and ran off after him, as everyone else followed the thief as well. Dagger stole a glance at Amarant, who had stopped at the very bottom of the stairs. She could've sworn she saw a blush across his face as began he walked past her, following the rest of the group.

'What happened in there...?' She thought to herself, before jogging after the rest of the group.


End file.
